


Туманные луга

by Vinmar



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By maryana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Туманные луга

**Author's Note:**

> By maryana

Колин странный.  
  
Брэдли Джеймс это замечает даже прежде, чем думает: «Господи, почему он?»  
  
Он видит ушастое нестриженое недоразумение с сощуренными глазами и щетиной двухнедельной давности, почти бородой. И этот… «Мерлин»… похож не то на геолога, не то на компьютерного задрота, вроде тех, над которыми Брэдли, чего греха таить, порой издевался в школе. Ну, чисто словесно, конечно. Вряд ли физически, хотя он уже не помнит.  
  
Недостатки "Мерлина" множатся в глазах Брэдли, когда он обнаруживает его сильнейший ирландский акцент – Джеймс с трудом разбирает слова Колина Моргана, и его одолевает ужас – на сколько месяцев он связал себя с этим чуваком, вызывающим у него лишь брезгливое недоумение?  
  
На пробах они читают без всякого вдохновения, чуть ли не по складам, и Брэдли изумляется, что именно их выбирают в качестве принца и мага, пресловутых "двух половин одной монеты". Да это же то же самое, что сочетать… ну, конфеты и сено. Кому понравится обед из конфет и сена?  
  
Первое время они даже толком не разговаривают, но потом все равно приходится, и когда Колин "типа шутит" — то есть это потом, окольными путями, Брэдли выясняет, что тот так шутил — волосы встают дыбом. Если это смешно, то Брэдли — эскимос. Но кто-то смеется и даже говорит, что это тонко, хотя и мрачно, и Брэдли уже чувствует себя не эскимосом, а бревном.   
  
А потом Брэдли вообще одолевают апокалиптические настроения, поскольку вокруг Колина Моргана начинается какая-то кутерьма, по активности и выражениям умиленных лиц напоминающая рождественский шопинг — все считают его таким забавным и трогательным, таким тонким и невинным, особенным, и все хотят заботиться о нем и – о боже милостивый! – даже выражают желание оберегать его от Брэдли, если вдруг что.  
  
Да что может cтать этим «вдруг что?» — бесится будущий принц и окидывает напарника взглядом, полным льда.  
  
«У тебя ооочень синие глаза», — вдруг выдает Колин и чему-то улыбается углом рта. Криво — и как будто знает то, что другим неведомо.   
  
Тоже мне волшебник, твою мать.  
  
Брэдли подавляет желание капнуть ядом и отворачивается к окну автобуса. Они едут в Пьерфон, и зеленые луга Франции – такие зеленые.   
  
***  
Пьерфон приводит Брэдли Джеймса в восторг — он огромен, это настоящий замок, в нем сохранился дух старины, и его внутренние площади залиты солнцем, и небо над всем этим – бездонное, синее, с какими-то фиолетовыми отблесками, как будто на специально затемненной глянцевой фотографии.  
  
Он стоит, подставив лицо солнцу, и думает, что все не так уж плохо. Еще у него появляются мысли как-нибудь сыграть после съемок в футбол, благо крепких парней вокруг предостаточно.  
  
– Колин, прочь с солнца, тебе нельзя загорать, – слышит он сварливый голос ассистента и оборачивается — тот спешит к тоже тянущемуся к солнцу Моргану с,  _подумать только_ , белым кружевным зонтом.   
  
– Очень жаль, – улыбается Колин и встречается глазами с Брэдли.  
  
И тот понимает, что в «Мерлине» изменилось абсолютно все.   
  
Его коротко постригли, выстригли странную челку выше бровей, начисто выбрили, переодели, да и теперь глаза Моргана широко распахнуты, и Джеймс видит, какие они. Нестерпимо голубые.   
  
И ресницы пушистые и чернильные, как у девушки.   
  
И острые скулы, такие, что образуют излом теней на лице.   
  
И пухлый красный рот, тоже как у девушки.   
  
И вообще, с вдруг нарастающим интересом констатирует Брэдли, Колин похож на девушку — на какую-то особую, очаровательную девушку. Инженю-парижанку. А еще в этих бровях, которые сейчас ломаются под пристальным взглядом Джеймса, в чуть раскосом разрезе глаз таится что-то азиатское, загадочное. Ну какой же это, к черту, ирландец?  
  
Вдобавок Колин поработал над акцентом, и теперь Брэдли его понимает. А голос у Моргана завораживающий, низкий, Брэдли слышал, как он репетировал, кричал заклинания, призывающие дракона, — и его продрало, честно, продрало до мурашек.  
  
С этого дня Колин Морган жалуется, что Брэдли не дает ему покоя. Он говорит об этом даже на камеру, когда они записывают дневники для фанатов, чтобы потом выложить видео на ютуб.   
  
«Он постоянно ко мне пристает, постоянно, это просто невозможнооо», — делает Колин страшные глаза в камеру, кокетничает, и Брэдли кричит: «Ну скажи еще, что это невыносимо, что тебе очень плохо от этого!»   
  
Колин пожимает плечами и скрывается в шатре с оборудованием и реквизитом, каких немало разбито по внутренним дворам Пьерфона.   
  
А Джеймс, сам не зная зачем, поясняет поклонникам: «Наши отношения — как мина замедленного действия. Колин слишком сдержан, слишком вежлив, и мне надо растормошить его, вы же понимаете?»  
  
Морган не врет: Брэдли действительно к нему цепляется, тормошит, пытается вывести из себя, лезет под кожу. Пытается понять, приноровиться. Ему кажется, что эта невинность, эта улыбка — только маска.   
  
И да, его все еще бесит, как все вокруг носятся с Морганом. Словно он действительно маг и может превратить воду в вино или прекратить дождь.  
  
Раскусить Моргана он все равно не может, хотя ему несколько раз кажется, что вот-вот — и ДА! Но — НЕТ.   
  
Это выматывает, это как ждать уже подступающего оргазма, а потом обломаться в самом финале.  
  
И когда Брэдли Джеймс проводит сравнения в таком ключе, то понимает, что слегка влип.  
  
Да, это ушастое лазоревоглазое существо, похожее то ли на барышню-крестьянку, то ли на малолетнего пажа, то ли на фею, то ли на сказочного андрогина, вызывает у него смутно-неприличные желания, и, как правило, агрессивные.  
  
Поэтому принц Артур иногда ведет себя как скотина. Маскулинная скотина. А потом слышит от кого-то, что сериал до смешного гомоэротичен. Хотя, просматривая сценарий уже следующего сезона, Джеймс понимает, что так и было задумано и что не только тяжелые взгляды Артура на Мерлина тому причиной.  
  
Однажды в их совместной сцене Мерлин появляется без своего отвратительного шейного платка, и принц Артур, изображая озабоченность внешней политикой Камелота, не может отвести глаз от обнаженной шеи, от открытых в незашнурованном воротнике туники ключиц — кожа на них блестит, как фарфоровая, и она такого тонкого оттенка топленого молока...  
  
Артур пялится и не может перестать, то есть это Брэдли пялится и понимает, что уже запутался — хочет ли он Мерлина, странного юного чародея, перед которым склоняются драконы, или своего напарника по съемкам.  
  
Все как-то слишком неуловимо и слишком стремительно меняется, и вот снова лето, и луга снова зеленые и в тумане, и они путешествуют по старым заброшенным крепостям, лазают по скалам, скачут на лошадях, и поля заросли белыми и сиреневыми цветами, и все так сладко пахнет, и Морган изображает мага, наблюдая за полетом механического игрушечного самолета, который словно бы действительно следует мановению его узких ладоней.   
  
***  
Иногда Брэдли поражается, как можно быть таким идиотом.   
  
Колин еще хуже Мерлина — как можно было терпеть, когда в тебе кидают помидорами и раз за разом бессловесно терять сознание? Все они слишком поздно узнали, что у Моргана страшная аллергия на помидоры, до обморока. И на многие другие овощи. И на молоко. И как при этом можно быть  _вегетарианцем_?!  
  
Координацию Мерлин полностью унаследовал от Моргана — вернее, ее отсутствие. И у Колина действительно нет прав, он из тех людей, которые в принципе не способны научиться водить автомобиль, нет достаточных реакций.   
  
Джеймс этого не может понять. Как не может понять, как можно одновременно так солнечно и так мрачно смотреть на вещи.  
  
Ирландец, думает Брэдли. Это многое объясняет.  
  
Колин словно шкатулка с семью секретами. Словно пирог со счастливой перчинкой, а может, и с несколькими. И Брэдли Джеймс, даже если хотел бы, уже не смог бы от него отцепиться.   
  
И он признает на камеру для фанатов: «Со временем я настроился на его черное чувство юмора. И начал видеть его притягательные качества. Колин – он действительно такой.  _Особенный_ ».  
  
Но Брэдли не может сказать, что именно он чувствует к Колину. Чувство определенно есть, но его нельзя обозначить словами. Дружба? Привязанность? Желание? Игра? Влюбленность? Заинтригованность?   
  
Брэдли Джеймс не знает ответа.   
  
И принц Артур, судя по всему, — тоже.  
  
Колин теперь с удовольствием участвует в их совместных проделках и шутливых розыгрышах, они проводят вместе много времени, у них море совместных фотографий и видеозаписей. Они хорошо понимают друг друга, по крайней мере, Колин говорит, что у них теперь отличное взаимопонимание, и все проблемы в отношениях позади — они притерлись друг к другу.   
  
Правда, Брэдли не может избавиться от ощущения маски, приросшей к лицу Колина. Порой ему кажется, что, только играя, тот становится настоящим, отпускает себя: кричит, смеется, плачет, он так много плачет на протяжении сериала — и так много улыбается. И много страдает. И много скрывает.   
  
Только Колин Морган, уверен Брэдли, скрывает значительно больше.   
  
Брэдли вообще бы не удивился, если бы Колин на самом деле владел магией. Или оказался эльфом, например.  
  
Или женщиной.  
  
Или кошкой.   
  
***  
Что-то новое появляется в воздухе, какие-то неуловимые искры, какие-то электрические заряды, предчувствие грозы, когда Джеймс замечает,  _как_  Колин отсматривает снятые кадры. Он неотрывно прикован к Артуру – не замечает никого другого, ласкает взглядом его лицо, каждую черточку, Джеймс видит.  
  
— Нравится? — мурлыкает он Моргану в ухо, подходя совсем близко. — Я тебе нравлюсь, а, Колин? Ну признайся.   
  
Морган переводит на него глаза, и в них появляется недоумение.   
  
– Мне нравится Артур, – говорит он. – Он прекрасен.   
  
Брэдли некоторое время стоит и не может найти слов.   
  
— Так я тебе нравлюсь? — как-то глупо повторяет он.   
  
— Нет, — улыбается Колин, и они снова словно бы в начале пути, и Морган снова — сирена или русалка, очарование которой непонятно простым смертным. — Мне нравится принц Артур. А ты, Брэдли, простой парень. Клевый, но обычный. А Артур… О. Это Артур.  
  
И это имя Колин произносит с нежностью, который Брэдли в нем еще не подозревал. С затаенной страстью, которую словно бы само это имя на долю секунды выпускает наружу. Но и доли секунды достаточно, чтобы Джеймса опалило пожаром страшной силы.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты настолько девчонка! — орет задетый Брэдли Моргану в спину. — Что мечтаешь о принце на белом коне! Тоже мне Золушка!  
  
На этом история не заканчивается. Брэдли находит у Моргана в ноутбуке несколько десятков папок с фотографиями, где он, Брэдли, — в доспехах принца в пылу битвы, просто на кровати в покоях, раздетый, полуодетый, в плаще и в знаменитой красной рубахе. Много-много принца Артура — в подробнейших ракурсах, и у Брэдли даже мелькает мысль, что Морган специально нанял фотографа — ни у кого он не видел столько своих фото.   
  
Впрочем, не своих. Принца Артура.  
  
И его не волнует, что у Колина явно поехала крыша. Она и раньше-то держалась на честном слове.   
  
Его бесит, что самого Брэдли Джеймса эта тонкая штучка Морган считает слишком примитивным для себя.   
  
Толстокожий, грубоватый Брэдли. Нормальный парень, ага, но уж точно не принц Артур. Не будущий великий король Альбиона.  
  
Какое интересное и раздражающее сумасшествие.  
  
Да у этого задрота просто мания величия.  
  
В кадре тоже творится что-то невероятное. Мерлин так таращится на своего господина, как будто умоляет сделать с ним все, что только возможно сделать с человеческим телом. Голубые глаза жаждут некой сладкой муки, и будь Брэдли на месте Артура, он бы уже давно заковал своего слугу в цепи, подвесил к потолку, отходил плетью, а потом оттрахал до сорванных хрипов. Но режиссеру такое в голову не приходит, в конце концов, сериал смотрят дети.   
  
Но Брэдли думает, что даже детям уже приходят такие мысли по отношению к Мерлину.  
  
По крайней мере, нахождение среди десятка здоровых, молодых, красивых, исходящих желанием безудержно трахаться мужиков должно явно напрягать "Мерлина". На одной из пьяных вечеринок Брэдли наблюдает, какими тяжелыми, плывущими взглядами провожает каждый из них Колина, и это что-то совсем ненормальное, почти отвратительное, какой-то дурман.   
  
Сантьяго, с которым пьет в этот вечер Брэдли, тоже смотрит на Колина, пару раз пронося стакан мимо рта, и на дне его темных, тоже каких-то извращенных, словно вечно трагических глаз плавает душное масло.  
  
— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову сделать что-нибудь  _этакое_  с Морганом? — спрашивает он Брэдли, когда они уже пьяны больше, чем нужно, и Джеймсу кажется вдруг, что Сантьяго сейчас предложит групповое изнасилование, и при этой мысли в нем что-то вспыхивает и дрожит от ужасного, сладкого предвкушения, хотя другая его часть — может быть, она от Артура, а может быть, как раз от «доброго простого парня Брэдли» — рвется защитить.  
  
— А тебе? — лениво говорит он и внимательно смотрит на Сантьяго.  
  
— О, много раз, — интимно сообщает Кабрера своему стакану с виски. — Поставить на колени, а потом трахнуть в рот, например. И чтобы руки были в наручниках. Или доолго ебать ручкой плетки. Если бы я его не знал, конечно. Если бы встретил в клубе, например. Ну ты понимаешь.   
  
— Кажется, это называется виктимность, — хрипло припоминает Джеймс из курса психологии.   
  
— Я знаю, как это называется, — усмехается Сантьяго. — Только какая, нахрен, разница.   
  
Латинес, думает Брэдли. Это многое объясняет.  
  
Все они, латинесы, — пидорасы и извращенцы, мысленно рассуждает он, поспешно уходя от Кабреры. Вспомните хотя бы их кинематограф!   
  
Отвращение к испанскому, колумбийскому, чилийскому и венесуэльскому кинематографу и всей их литературе, а также конкретно к Маркесу, Борхесу и Альмодовару не мешает Брэдли дрочить в душе, представляя, как Моргана можно облить водой (для пущего эротизма — Джеймс помнит свой нехилый стояк, когда Колина обливали в сцене допроса у Морганы), надавать ему пощечин до алых щек, заставить взять в рот, долго трахать в горло, а потом, все-таки, так и быть, будь прокляты извращенцы-латинесы, осуществить фантазию с хлыстом. На мысли о хлысте Брэдли кончает с криком.  
  
Что может быть сексуальнее, чем асексуальность?  
  
И чем поехавшая крыша?  
  
По сравнению с этим все остальное кажется таким же пресным, как городские улицы — по сравнению с туманными лугами, покрытыми сладко пахнущими цветами.   
  
А Морган, безумец или просто придурок, по-видимому, дрочит на фотографии и кадры с Артуром.   
  
Брэдли боится представить его фантазии: как там фигурирует принц Артур. Боится, что у него сломается мозг на попытках вообразить внутренний мир Колина и особенно мир его сексуальных сублимаций. Ему кажется, что Фрейд бы разрыдался и убежал.   
  
Хотя, кажется, именно Фрейд лечил морфиновую зависимость кокаином? Моргану бы это понравилось.   
  
На следующий день Брэдли понимает, что не ошибся: Колин явно дрочит на Артура. По крайней мере, его Мерлин выглядит не то что неприлично, но даже похабно. Он облизывает губы, и у него дрожат пальцы, когда он прикасается к Артуру, застегивая его доспехи. Джеймс смотрит расширенными глазами и думает, что же делать с этим совершенным психом.  _Совершенным психом_  во всех смыслах. Он думает, сойдет ли с ума Морган до такой степени, что будет запарывать сцены, или все же нет? Джеймсу не хотелось бы менять партнера по съемкам. В конце концов, это Морган делает сериал «Мерлин» чем-то, блядь, особенным. Доходя до этой мысли, Джеймс кривится, как будто от кислых ягод, и это совсем не по сценарию, но оператору нравится, ибо принц Артур — он такой, непредсказуемый и немного жестокий, и они продолжают, а тонкие нежные пальцы Моргана дрожат еще сильнее, и сам он тоже дрожит.   
  
Эпизод закончен, и Брэдли, плюнув на последствия, так и не сняв надоевших кольчуги и меча, зажимает Моргана где-то в темном углу.   
  
— Что тебе так заводит в принце, Морган? Ну? Что так заводит, что ты готов под него лечь прямо в кадре? Сила? Власть? Хамство? Ты хоть осознаешь, насколько это ненормально? Ты вообще понимаешь последствия, если это будет прогрессировать?  
  
— Я в порядке, — хмурится Колин и пытается вырваться, но все еще подрагивает.   
  
— Тебе же не тринадцать, чтобы влюбиться в виртуального героя, правда? А? Колин? Или ты совсем инфантил? Совсем, да? Что с тобой не так? У тебя может быть все, что захочешь.   
  
— Не все, — шепчет Колин.  
  
— А, — говорит Брэдли. — Так то, что возможно, тебе не нужно, да, Морган? Я знаю такую породу людей. Они самые большие идиоты на свете. Ты из таких, да?  
  
— Видимо, да, — кивает Морган, и Брэдли грустно на него смотрит: гвозди бы делать из этих людей, крепче бы не было в мире гвоздей.   
  
***  
Некоторое время ничего не происходит. Они не говорят больше об этом. Вместе гуляют, играют в мяч и летающие тарелки на полянах блин замка Пьерфон, доводят до белого каления Эйнджел, вешая на дверь ее номера табличку с надписью «Лузерша», наливают томатного соку в дорогие туфли Кэти, приклеивают к стулу парики Ричарда и всячески изводят окружающих. Все шишки достаются по-прежнему Брэдли, ведь Колин — воплощение невинности, и никто, кроме Джеймса, не видит в этих небесных глазах сумасшедших плясок дьяволят. Ну и бог с ним.  
  
Они даже едут с Колином на выходные в Париж — вдвоем. Морган загорается, представив прогулки по книжным магазинам, хотя Джеймс не может представить себе большего идиотизма, чем в первый раз прибыть в столицу Франции и потратить время на походы по книжным магазинам, а ведь книги — ау, Колин! — уже давно можно заказать по интернету.   
  
Но, конечно, они прогуливаются не только по книжным — они, гуляют, например, в садах Тюильри, и Брэдли чувствует странное спокойствие — даже беспечность. Это похоже на скольжение по льду, и он не знает, отчего это — но Колин смеется, и от старых садовых скамеек и от сладкого летнего ветра пахнет вечностью.  
  
Вечером они пьют вино в ресторане отеля, где остановились на одну ночь, и для Колина вина явно слишком много, он быстро и бесповоротно пьянеет, а вот Брэдли трезв, как стеклышко, и ловит себя на чувстве совершенно определенного и очень острого голода.  
  
Он чувствует себя маньяком.  
  
Он знает, что делать с Морганом. Он решил. Наверное, думает Брэдли, он решил это уже очень давно, только сейчас пришло время.   
  
Сериал научил его, что так бывает — просто чему-то приходит время. И это правда.   
  
***  
У них один номер, но кровати, естественно, стоят раздельно, и когда Колин уходит в душ — слышно, как он там что-то роняет и чертыхается, — Брэдли их сдвигает.  
  
Запирает дверь, присаживается на стол и ждет.  
  
Морган появляется на пороге ванной, делает еще два шага, потом смотрит на кровати, и что-то моментально меняется в его лице. Секунда — и Брэдли хватает его за руку, готовый к тому прыжку, который Колин делает обратно, в сторону спасительной ванной комнаты. Хватка у него железная, хватка закаленного в боях рыцаря, завтра на тонком бледном запястье расцветут впечатляющие синяки.   
  
— Нет, Брэдли, нет, ты все не так понял, ты придурок, слышишь? — как-то беспомощно, округляя глаза и рот, шепчет Колин, с ужасом глядя на сдвинутые кровати и откинутое одеяло, как будто это пыточное кресло.  
  
— Все я так понял, — говорит Брэдли, подводя Моргана к постели и делая подсечку ему под колени. — А если не так, то что с меня взять — я же простой, примитивный парень…  
  
Морган откидывает голову и стонет.   
  
Он не сопротивляется, пока его раздевают, не пытается сбежать, пока Брэдли стягивает одежду с себя, только изредка говорит, словно вспоминая:   
  
— Брэдли, нет… Ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… Ну нет же.   
  
И все эти просьбы тихие, ни одного восклицательного знака.  
  
Он почти не шевелится, только сжимает в пальцах простыни, и жалобно стонет, даже хнычет, когда Брэдли его растягивает, потом смазывает его и себя, раздвигает колени, входит — медленно, но почти без остановки.  
  
Брэдли Джеймс никогда не чувствовал себя таким безжалостным.   
  
Но Моргану это надо, он знает. Не знает, почему и зачем, но — точно надо.  
  
— Больно… — тихо стонет Колин и жмурит глаза, кажется, ресницы у него уже мокрые. — Брэдли… Черт…  
  
Но Брэдли двигается, и двигается, и двигается. Он и ненавидит себя за то, что делает, и чувствует, что делает все правильно.   
  
Он словно бы со стороны слышит свой голос, который ласково уговаривает, заговаривает Колина — так заговаривают испуганных зверьков: "Ну иди же сюда, иди ко мне, ты мой самый сладкий, не бойся, все будет хорошо..." И так же видит — точно со стороны, точно крупным планом снятые — свои руки на гладкой сливочной коже. Они кажутся самому Брэдли слишком грубыми для этой кожи, на них мозоли от меча, но — все равно все идеально.   
  
И через некоторое время Морган уже просто стонет, без слов, кривя рот, облизывая пальцы Брэдли, когда они оказываются между его губ, дрожа ресницами, мотая головой, и Брэдли поражается, какое же прекрасное, чистое у него лицо, но не прекращает одновременно трахать и дрочить Моргану, стремясь любыми силами вытащить, вымучить из него оргазм — через боль, через надоевшее трение плоти о плоть, через неудобную позу, через легкую взаимную ненависть.  
  
Кончает Колин неожиданно для себя, это видно потому, как изумленно и широко-широко распахиваются у него глаза и как его колотит и выгибает под Брэдли. И тот чувствует себя так, будто сдвинул гору с места.  
  
Если Морган думает, что на этом все, то он сильно ошибается.   
  
Брэдли — или Артур, ему уже по барабану — исследует его тело, делает с ним то, что давно хотел сделать — и заодно то, что с ним хотели сделать все остальные: целует, гладит, лижет, кусает, тискает, щиплет, хватает, мнет, лапает, не давая ни секунды покоя — и в конце концов Колин начинает гореть и ерзать, становится жарким и мягким, гибким, как пластилин, томным, и всхлипывает, и вскрикивает, и сам закручивает кожу на спине Брэдли, сжимает пальцами его плечи, оглаживает задницу, целует в шею — словно бы что-то высвобождая в себе, словно открывая дверь клетки.  
  
Черт побери, может быть, в нем действительно заперта магия, думает Брэдли. Но почему способ ее выпустить настолько интригующ?  
  
Он почти усмехается, и Морган стонет ему в рот, запуская руки в светлые волосы на затылке, и тогда Брэдли берет его второй раз, грубо, тяжело прижав к кровати всем телом, заломив руки за голову и удерживая их так, пока трахает — и Колин кончает почти мгновенно, с громким криком, задыхаясь от позы, от принуждения, от насилия, и Брэдли видит, где ключик к этой клетке.   
  
— Не можешь сам отдать, да, Колин? — задыхаясь, говорит он. — Надо, чтобы силком взяли, вырвали, да, иначе никак?  
  
Морган длинно стонет в ответ и отворачивается, и это лучшее подтверждение догадке, поэтому всю остальную ночь Брэдли посвящает тому, чтобы вспомнить всю свою прошлую сексуальную практику и воплотить массу своих сексуальных фантазий.   
  
Он трахает Моргана под разными углами, в разном темпе и ритме, то закидывая его ноги себе на плечи, то, наоборот, сгибая в коленях и задирая почти к его ушам, то поднимая легкое тело вертикально свечкой, то ставя Колина на четвереньки, то укладывая под себя полностью, сжав его ноги между бедер и распластавшись по нему всем телом. Заднице Колина достается по полной, как и горлу, и на теле уже начинают багроветь синяки и засосы, словно он основательно извалялся в чернике или голубике. Колин стонет, а потом кричит, а потом воет, а потом тихонько поскуливает, обессилев, а потом хрипит и лишь дышит с присвистом, не веря, что истязаниям придет конец.   
  
Утром Брэдли просыпается и обнаруживает, что Морган обвился вокруг него плющом, умудрившись просунуть ногу между колен, закинуть руку на шею и уложить лицо на груди.   
  
Проснувшись, это странное, безумное и без сомнения магическое существо льнет и трется о Джеймса, вьется в томлении, ерзает и целует, прерывая поцелуи томными стонами, и Брэдли берет его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза, такие же ангельски чистые, как и раньше.  
  
— Принц Артур еще с нами или уже нет?  
  
Колин Морган улыбается.  
  
— Я никогда вас особо не разделял.   
  
Брэдли откидывается на подушки и изучает потолок.   
  
— А ты хороший актер, Колин. Но – зачем?  
  
— Ну, ты же меня презирал вначале…  
  
— Колин, да с чего ты…  
  
— Да я знаю. Да брось, я понимаю. Про меня часто думали, как в той сказке: «Уж не индюшонок ли это, в самом деле? Ну да в воде-то он у меня побывает, силой да загоню!»  
  
— В какой сказке? — ошеломленно спрашивает Брэдли.  
  
— В той самой, где «стояло лето, золотилась рожь, зеленел овес, по лугу расхаживал длинноногий аист и болтал по-египетски, а за полями и туманными лугами тянулись большие леса, а в лесах были глубокие озера». Прямо как у нас в Пьерфоне.  
  
— И? — спрашивает Брэдли, определенно решив не вдаваться в подробности.  
  
— И — как я мог в таком случае сходить по тебе с ума, Брэдли? — раздражается Морган.   
  
— Мне и так все время кажется, что ты сумасшедший, — уверенно констатирует Джеймс.   
  
— Может быть, — мило пожимает плечами Морган.   
  
Натуральный псих, думает Брэдли. Это многое объясняет.  
  
Вот только ни черта это не объясняет, почему Брэдли Джеймс, в детстве хорошо игравший в футбол и задиравший разных несуразных гиков, а вообще — вполне типичный парень, действительно чувствует себя сейчас принцем, который после долгих упорных боев наконец-то подчинил себе не только Альбион, но и магический мир в придачу.


End file.
